Hermione's Mission
by The Headmaster
Summary: Hermione's mission gone askew with Draco Malfoy.


Part 1:

"Reveration!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at the poster. The picture of Voldemort was whipped bak to reveal a dark passage way. As she made her way out of Draco Malfoy's bed room and into the passage she heard a man's voice. Draco was back! She quickly jumped out and covered the poster. "Babe, you want a butter beer?" Draco asked her. "Uh... Sure." Hermione answered. He came in with two butter beers and some pumpkin pasties. "Yum!" Hermione exclaimed. "My dad and mum are out so we have the rest of the day together! What do you want to do?" Draco asked suductively. "Hmm..Well we could go for a walk in the park." Hermione answered playfully. "I was thinking something in this room maybe?" Draco said. "Hmm.. We could... Cuddle..." Hermione said with what she hoped was lovingly playful. "Hmm.. Maybe.." Draco pulled Hermione onto the bed and they sat there talking for hours afterward, eating pumpkin pasties and drinking butter beer. Hermione was kinda drunk due to the amount she had drunken and wasn't thinking clearly. Her mind kept reminding her that she was here to reveal the truth about Draco's evil plans for Harry and Ron, but her heart said, "You like him! You always have! Kiss him! Go farther! Ron and Harry can go fuck themselves!" She looked at Draco. He WAS quite handsome... But she couldn't. What about Ron? The butter beer had clouded her mind too much as she slowly went in for a kiss. Draco was an amazing kisser too! Slowly all thoughts of the man she liked and why she was doing all this ran completely from her mind. She loved Draco. She wanted him more than ever. He reached for her shirt. Her mind gave a little tug, but she didn't stop him. She loved him. She wanted him. She was gone.

Part 2:

The next morning she woke up to the smell of Earl Grey and waffles. She slowly remembered what had happened. She had kissed Draco! She had done more than that, too! She felt so ashamed, but she knew, even now, she loved him. That thought alone kept her cheeks from eating too red. Draco was coming up the stairs. "Morning babe. I made you some waffles and tea. I remembered that you like Earl Grey with lots of milk so I made some. Your clothes are on the chair in the corner. Last night is amazing. My mum and dad will be home around 1 o'clock. So feel free to stay until then." Draco was amazing. What he did, how he looks with his hair still slightly wet. And that dazed look. It was happy. It looked good on him. "Oh. Thank you so much! Do you mind if I take a shower?" Hermione asked. "Of course, you know where it is." She walked down the hall and to the left, and into the bathroom. She started the water. Her mind was buzzing. What was she doing with Malfoy? He was an enemy! She was here for Ron and Harry! Nothing was supposed to happen! She used some of his shampoo and conditioner. "So this is how his hair is so soft and lilac like!" She exclaimed aloud. "My mum enchanted it. It's actually muggle bought." Draco yelled from his room next door. "Oh?" Hermione responded.

Part 3:

She walked in to his bedroom with her towel on. Draco was Lying on his bed with no shirt, in his boxers, reading Romeo and Juliet. Hermione gave a little intake of breath. He was muscular. Hot. As so many would put it supermegafoxyawesomehot. She when to the chair as Draco walked over to her. "Do you want me to leave?" Draco asked. "I don't mind" Hermione answered. "Okay... It doesn't feel okay with me, so I'll be in the kitchen. Be in in ten, okay?" Draco responded. "Aww. Okay, sweetie." Hermione said. She got dressed in a few minutes. She looked at the clock in the corner. 10:07. Then looked over to the poster. "Not now" She mumbled to herself. And walked downstairs. Draco had put on a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning. The waffles are on the plate over there and your tea is right next to it." Draco said. "You're awfully nice for a Slytherin." She said playfully. "You're awfully shy for a Lion." He answered in an equally playful tone. They sat talking for the rest of the two hours they had together. Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh my. It's 11:50 already. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to pack up my stuff and go. It was amazing being around you. See you at school?" Hermione finished. "Yah. It's the last day of winter vacation, so make sure to send me and owl soon. I'll skip potions and you can use that time turning of yours. Room of Requirement?" He said. "Sure see you then!" She said as her slightly straighter hair was whisked out of his sight.

Part 4:

The next day Hermione was at King's Cross Station. Since her parents were muggles they said good bye right outside the entrance. As she walked in she couldn't help thinking about Draco. Was he here yet? What would he do when he saw her? Were Ron and Harry there too? No nobody but her and the conductor were there. She was an hour early. She cast a simple invisibility spell over herself and hide in a corner, waiting for Draco to arrive. She had just bothered to get out a book when he walked in. He was alone. He had obviously had the same intention as her, to meet up before everybody else came. He walked right by the hidden corner between the train's caboose and the wall. She could see him twirling his wand and using it as a drumstick as she walked closer. Hermione entered the the corner, cast the spell off her and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked his head around and gave a little squeak, which soon turned into a smile. "Hey Hermy. I was just thinking about you..." He muttered something under his breath and a wall sprung up. "Lumos" He said and attached his wand to the wall. "Kinda romantic, huh?"Just what I was thinking." Hermione said. She leaned in for a kiss and before long his hands were around her waist. "Hey, George. They put a wall up!"Oh no!" Hermione whispered. "Yah. They must've realized people were snogging behind here!" Some laughter emitted form the other side and the unmistakable sound of a high-five. They waited a minute or two before Hermione cast a spell over the both of them. She whispered goodbye and they departed.

Part 5:

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Yes?" Hermione said dreamily. Ron took no notice. "How's it going?" He lowered his voice. "You hung out with Malfoy, right? What happened? Did you find anything?" Ron asked innocently. "He made me lunch, we talked and he made dinner. I was never alone long enough to search. Sorry." She added sheepishly. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. "Yah... Fine. Just didn't get much sleep. Mum was baking all night." Hermione answered. "Oh...Okay." Harry said. "We should get on the train." The trio got onto the train and, for once, got an empty seat. As with every ride, Draco and his gang went up the line of seats and bullied everyone into giving him something. Hermione could see him figure right outside their door and Ron moaned. "Not them again." Harry whispered. Oddly enough Goyle yelled at Draco to come down a bit to help him pry a necklace from a first year. "She won't give the the stupid necklace! Draco, Penny might like it!" Goyle yelled. Draco disappeared and never came back. Hermione exhaled deeply and Ron exclaimed, "Wow. That was odd. You two must have really hit it off!" He said to Hermione in a joking manner. She went a bright pink, but neither boy paid any attention to her. The train had stopped and Harry and Ron had to search the train for Neville's frog, Trevor. They told Hermione to go on without them. It seemed as though Draco had a similar experience with his crew, as he emerged from the train alone and with a slightly pink face. He looked at Hermione and winked she looked back at him as if to say, "Don't forget our arrangement!". He just winked again.

Part 6:

It was potions. She had used the time turner to get into the meeting spot. Draco was due any minute. She looked around the room. There was a bed in the corner, king sized. It had light red sheets with white pillows and a white sheet. There was a small table big enough for two with some cakes and drinks. There was a bathroom off in the corner and a book case with a couch opposite it by the door. It was a fairly well light room. The carpet was a grayish color and the walls were white plaster. Homey. "Knock, Knock. It's your pureblood speaking." Draco said threw the door. She rushed over to the door and let him in. "Hey beautiful. I missed you. It was pure torture seeing you walk everywhere and not being able to do a god damn thing." Draco said as he entered, grabbed a pumpkin pasty and sat down on the bed. "Come joined me! Grab something to read too!" Hermione went over to the bookshelf and picked what seemed to be a child's wizarding book. "How's this?" She asked. "Anything you picked is fine with me." Said with out a glance at her hands as he finished off his food. Hermione walked over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. She started to read and found amazing tails that Draco had heard many times before. She read the first story. It was about a happy goat herder who was visited by a wealthy man. The wealthy man was unhappy. He had no wife, no friends and it seemed everyone was afraid of him. The woman looked at him thought fully when he asked her to marry him. She pet her sheep. A few seconds had passed when she said she wouldn't. "Your happiness needs to come from giving. You need to let go of what you love most so you can experience what you need most." She had told him. Draco sat there thoughtfully thorough the story and as soon as she finished Draco put his knee over her so he was on top of her. "You know what I think? I think that you have the same common sense as the herder." Draco said. He kissed her and they spent the rest of the day together. As hermione walked up to the great hall for dinner she realized something. She would always love Draco, but she needs to marry Ron. They can share what they have, but she cannot disgrace their families like they have. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their time at Hogwarts together and a year afterwards, at which point the realized they needed to married their real-life mates. Hermione with Ron and Draco with Astoria. They met up once a year. They would talk about what they once had and many more things. But they never cheated on their spouses.


End file.
